


Озарение

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Темари наконец кое-что понимает – абсолютно внезапно и совершенно неожиданно.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096215
Kudos: 9





	Озарение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revaluation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358552) by [Tea (graychalk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea). 

Темари заметила нечто странное, еще когда находилась на пути из своей деревни в Коноху, направляясь на встречу, посвященную обсуждению предстоящего экзамена на чуунина. Перепрыгивая с дерева на дерево на своем обычном маршруте, она вдруг поймала себя на том, что беспричинно улыбается, что было на нее совсем не похоже. Внезапно осознав это, она так растерялась, что замедлила скорость, а потом и вовсе остановилась. К тому моменту, когда она устроилась отдохнуть на небольшой полянке, улыбка сменилась хмурым, озабоченным взглядом.

Она уже находилась на территории Конохи и вскоре должна была достигнуть ворот деревни. Ей вдруг захотелось побыстрее преодолеть остаток пути и прибыть раньше, чем ее ожидали. Этот запас времени пришелся бы очень кстати, чтобы проанализировать свои мысли. Она по какой-то необъяснимой причине опасалась визита в Коноху и встречи там кое с кем из сопровождающих. Но при этом так жаждала попасть туда, что с самого начала летела как на крыльях, изрядно сэкономив время в пути. 

До нее вдруг дошло (и это было шокирующим откровением!), что думая о том, как раздражает ее порой этот ленивый мальчик, она, вместо того чтобы досадовать, улыбается. Это было настолько неправильно – с какой стороны ни посмотри! – что мгновенно ввергло ее в панику. Она со стоном потерла виски и пробормотала:

\- Я провожу с ним слишком много времени, вот в чем дело.  
  
Но рассуждения ничуть не успокоили ее измотанные нервы, и когда через десять минут показались ворота Конохи, ладони у нее были все еще потными. Она попробовала сжимать и разжимать кулаки, но это тоже не сильно помогло.

Темари сразу заметила его. Небрежно прислонившись к стене и сунув руку в карман, он глядел в небо. Она смотрела на него и едва сдерживалась, чтобы не закричать от отчаяния. А он, наверное, даже не подозревал о том, какие страдания ей причиняет. И как она только могла улыбаться, думая обо всем этом? 

Надувшись от досады, она направилась в его сторону. И тогда он наконец обратил на нее внимание.

\- Ты сегодня рано, – бесстрастно заметил он, чуть склонив голову набок.  
  
Чувствуя, как к щекам прихлынула кровь, Темари резко отвела взгляд и смутилась, вспомнив, отчего так вышло. Убедив себя, что он никак не мог знать об этом (он хоть и гений, но не экстрасенс же!), и вновь нахмурившись, она с горячностью выпалила:  
  
\- Передай хокаге, пусть больше не просит тебя сопровождать меня. Я уже много раз бывала тут, так что способна найти дорогу и без помощи такой ленивой, вечно ноющей задницы, как ты! 

Некоторое время он, ничего отвечая, с любопытством смотрел на ее руки, и она обнаружила, что все еще нервно сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Снова надувшись от досады, Темари уперла руки в боки – достаточно, на ее взгляд, угрожающе, чтобы отбить у него охоту задавать какие бы то ни было вопросы. Она смотрела, как его взгляд медленно скользит по ней вверх, и едва не вздрогнула, когда их глаза на мгновение встретились.

А потом он пожал плечами, отвел взгляд и, развернувшись, зашагал к центру деревни. 

\- Я просто выполняю приказ, – бросил он через плечо. – Если хочешь, сама скажи это хокаге, когда мы увидимся с нею.  
  
Темари охватило сильнейшее желание стукнуть его по затылку. Она все еще обдумывала, как бы половчее ему ответить, когда заметила, что к ним бежит помощница хокаге. Вглядевшись в запыхавшуюся от бега женщину, Темари спросила:

\- Что-то случилось, Шизуне-сан?

\- О, как хорошо! Значит, ты тоже пришел пораньше! – с облегчением улыбаясь, сказала та и, указав на Шикамару, пояснила: – Цунаде-сама не смогла найти его вовремя и потому попросила меня встретить вас у ворот. Но он, похоже, все равно меня опередил.  
  
Когда до Темари дошел весь смысл этих слов, она захлопала глазами и бросила быстрый взгляд на Шикамару. Он выглядел таким же безразлично-скучающим, как обычно, но уши у него заалели.  
  
Чуть позже хокаге, подняв удивленный взгляд от документов, поблагодарила Шикамару за его предусмотрительность и исключительное усердие. Она была очень довольна тем, что гостью из Суны все же смогли встретить у ворот вовремя. Темари при этом лишь безмятежно улыбалась, а у Шикамару все так же ярко горели уши.

О том, что Темари больше не нуждается в сопровождающем во время своих визитов в Коноху, никто из них даже не заикнулся.   
  
  
2019


End file.
